


More Than Alright

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It's alright. More than alright, really.





	More Than Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/gifts).



> Written for the rarepair_shorts wishlists 2017.

“Women smell better than men.”

Ginny’s eyebrows rose up towards her hairline. Lying in the middle of the field behind Luna’s house, she had been thinking of not a lot at all other than the feeling of complete relaxation that had settled over her in the past hour. Being around Luna was easy, but it was moments like this that made their friendship as entertaining as it was. She rolled over to her left so she could just see Luna out of the corner of her eye.

“Excuse me?”

Lying on her back with her arms behind her head and her hair fluttering in the small breeze, Luna smiled. “Women smell better than men,” she repeated. “I’ve been thinking about it quite a lot recently.”

Ginny nodded slowly. “Alright… Why?”

It took Luna a few minutes to respond. She seemed to be considering her answer, which was something Ginny found herself strangely grateful for, as she wasn’t too sure she actually wanted to know what had prompted the matter-of-fact statement. When Luna did respond, her voice was quiet.

“Well, there is this man I know…”

Ginny’s stomach swooped, although she couldn’t say exactly why. “A man?”

“Yes. I was introduced to him through a mutual friend, you see. He’s a Muggle; a veterinarian. My friend thought I would be interested in him, because we both have a vested interest in animals.”

Ginny smiled. The kind of ‘animals’ that Luna had an interest in would most likely shock her potential new suiter, she knew. Her insides did something funny at the thought, but she put it down to the fact that she didn’t want to see her friend hurt.

“I have a problem, however.”

“Yes?”

Luna pushed herself up onto her elbows and turned so she could look Ginny in the eyes. “He smells.”

Completely unable to help herself, Ginny began to laugh. It started as a small smile but, when she realised that Luna wasn’t joking, it grew. She wrapped an arm across her stomach as she gave a very unladylike snort.

“He smells?”

“Yes, and not of animals, either, as one would expect from a veterinarian.” Sitting up properly, Luna ran a hand through her hair. “He smells of sweat, and shoes, and some kind of very strong cologne that I think is supposed to smell of oak, but only gives off a very alcoholic scent. It’s… Well, it’s horrible.”

Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, Ginny smiled up at her. “Well, Luna, there’s a very easy solution: thank him for his time, then tell him that you don’t think it will work out between you.”

“But…”

Luna sighed, a small crease forming between her brows. Ginny’s stomach did the funny thing again, but she put it down to concern for Luna again. When Luna met her eyes, however, there was definitely something else there. It was a ‘something’ that Ginny had no idea how to deal with, so she shoved it aside.

“‘But’?” she couldn’t help prompting.

“But…” Luna bit her lip and looked away for a few seconds. “But I need to know _why_ this is an issue for me.”

Frowning, Ginny sat up. “You need to know why him smelling of things you don’t like is an issue? I’d say it’s fairly self-explanatory, Luna.”

Luna turned back, her big blue eyes wide. The _something_ in Ginny’s stomach began to coil, heating her up from the inside and causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

“You smell better than he does.”

“I… Thanks?” Ginny shrugged, confusion piling in on top of the heat swirling through her.

“Not _women_ , Ginny, but you. _You_ smell better to me than he does. You always have. Smelled nice, that is. In general, not just compared to a man who smells of sweat and shoes.”

Her heart beginning to thump in her ears, Ginny shifted on the picnic rug they had spread out on the grass. “Luna?”

“I’d like to try something, if you don’t object?”

Silently, Ginny shook her head. Her hands had begun to tremble in reaction to the emotions running wildly through her; emotions that she now had to acknowledge had nothing to do with concern. When Luna shifted closer to her on the rug, she stilled completely. Close-up, Ginny could see tiny little freckles scattered across Luna’s nose. She could also see the flecks of green around the irises of her eyes, so small that they went unnoticed until she was _right there_. The last thing Ginny noticed before her mind went completely blank was just how soft Luna’s lips were as they pressed gently against hers.

Kissing. Luna was _kissing_ her. A strong scent of strawberries washed over Ginny as Luna’s hair fluttered in the breeze. They had been best friends for years now; how had she never caught this scent before? She blinked. Her best friend was kissing her and all she could think of was why she had never realised what nice shampoo Luna used?

It was both over too soon and took way too long. Luna leant back with a satisfied look in her eyes.

“Yes, just as I thought.”

Ginny allowed Luna to push her back into lying down on the rug, this time with Luna pressed to her side, her head resting on Ginny’s shoulder. She blinked up at the sky, her head swimming with questions.

“Luna?”

“You taste better as well.”

Ginny let out a strangled sound. “ _What_?”

Luna’s eyes were wide again when she shifted so she could look Ginny in the eyes again. “I believe that I prefer women to men. _You_ in particular, that is. Is that alright?”

The pounding of her heart in her ears seemed to almost overwhelm Ginny’s senses. She thunked her head back down onto the rug beneath her as the ramifications of what had just happened – and her reactions to it – began occurring to her. The heat that had been curling inside her had expanded through her limbs, warming her completely. Her skin tingled everywhere Luna touched, sending delightful shivers through her. Her mind buzzed with possibilities and half-formed desires that she had never given any thought to previously. It all added up to one thing: her and Luna. Together. As a couple.

“Ah, yeah… Yeah, it’s alright. More than alright.”

“Oh. Good.”

Luna lay back down, one of her fingers tracing the pattern on Ginny’s t-shirt. Staring up at the sky, Ginny had to smile.

_More than alright._

Well, that it was. Wrapping an arm around Luna, her smile widened. She had just kissed her best friend. Her best friend, who had soft lips and hair that smelled of strawberries. Yes, this was definitely more than alright.


End file.
